


I'm Ready

by livelaughlove



Series: Flashpoint Drabbles [12]
Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The SRU dispatcher is ready for more action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Ready

To most of the public, they are nameless, faceless figures, charged with keeping the peace. No one knows them; no one likes them until they save a life. No one stops to think that those men and women have a life outside of their job. They just believe that they are there to solve their problems.

But there are a few who understand. They do what they can to make their jobs a little bit easier. I am one of those people. They call me one of them but I know there is a difference. I am not out in the field with them, risking myself alongside them. I haven't bonded like they have over some of the things they've seen.

But I am ready. I want to be more a part of that world. They tell me they need me where I am. I disagree; tons of other people can do what I do but only a select few can do their job. I see them every day, I watch them train, and I know their ways. They disagree; I only see the parts that they do in public – I haven't seen everything that they do in the simulators. I don't care what they think.

I am an SRU dispatcher and I know I'm ready. When they need me, I'll be there.


End file.
